


Get Loud

by lvlyhyuka



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Prisoners TXT, Rivals, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvlyhyuka/pseuds/lvlyhyuka
Summary: In which Choi Soobin and Choi Yeonjun are inmates, who hate each other, but are paid to have sex in the prison’s courtyard, and record it.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Get Loud

**Author's Note:**

> don’t like, don’t read <3

_Just three more weeks, Jun_ , the pink-haired male thinks to himself. _Just three more weeks, and you and the rest will be out of this hell hole._

To that thought, Yeonjun frowns, and draws another line on the wall in front of him with the white chalk in his hand. He’s been in prison for more than seven weeks—a month and three weeks—and he _badly_ wants to leave. He only let himself be caught since he needed to collect more than seven billion won from one of the inmates, and kill three police officers that are bad news. Currently, Yeonjun has only collected three billion won, and has killed all of the officers. But of course, sadly, he didn’t kill the three officers—Choi Soobin did.

Whilst the other male is handsome, more than that, even, Yeonjun wants to rip his guts out when he sees Soobin. The two hate each other with a passion, and every time they catch sight of each other, they have to be pulled away from their friends (choi beomgyu, kang taehyun, and hueningkai, who are also part of the mafia) to not end up killing each other. Yeonjun would rather kill his whole family than even be in the same room as Soobin, and has made it clear to him. The blue-haired male has made it clear that he feels the same toward Yeonjun, too.

Right now is lunchtime, but Yeonjun always spends it in his cell. The food here is crusty, dusty, gusty, and musty, so Yeonjun never bothers putting it in his mouth.

(taehyun or kai always end up giving him food, anyway.)

Even so, Yeonjun still has to go to the prison’s cafeteria, or he’ll get in trouble.

(not that he cares, he can easily knock out the guards, but he needs to act as if he’s submitting to the government, which is disgusting.)

“Yo, hyung, you ready?” 

Looking up, Yeonjun notices his blonde-haired best friend. Sighing, Yeonjun places the piece of chalk down, and pulls on his slippers. He opens the door to his cell—the guards had opened it for him earlier—and smiles at Taehyun as he closes it behind him. 

“Where’s Kai?” he asks as they start walking.

“He’s with Gyu and the others,” Taehyun replies.

Yeonjun groans. “Tae, is he with… _him_ , too?”

“No…?” Taehyun lies, smiling innocently.

Yeonjun stops in his tracks. “I’m not going if he’s there, too.”

“Yes, you are,” Taehyun opposes as he grabs Yeonjun’s arm. “You’ve avoided him all this week. You haven’t even gone to lunch all week, either! You’re going to lunch, Choi Yeonjun, whether you like it or not.”

“Yah, I’m your hyung,” he grumbles, but still lets Taehyun pull him to the cafeteria.

Whilst Yeonjun doesn’t submit that easily to people, and _he’s_ usually the one who dominates them, Yeonjun knows better than to not listen to Taehyun. It’s scary enough that the two are best friends, let alone when Yeonjun dares to disobey whenever Taehyun tells him to do something.

Yeonjun just feels bad for Taehyun’s boyfriend, Choi Beomgyu, who probably gets it worse than he does.

“If one of us ends up killing each other, it’s on you and the others,” Yeonjun says as they near the cafeteria.

“Why would we ever let you two die, hyungie?” Taehyun says, smiling sheepishly. “We all need you very much.” Which is true, since Yeonjun is the boss of his, Taehyun’s, and Hueningkai’s mafia, whilst Soobin’s is the boss of his and Beomgyu’s. Yeonjun rolls his eyes as he follows behind Taehyun into the cafeteria. Once they’re inside, the talking stops, all eyes on them. Which is reasonable, because almost everyone here is in love with Yeonjun and Taehyun, whether or not they know the two are part of the mafia. The two ignore everyone, and Taehyun pulls Yeonjun toward where his boyfriend and the others are. “We’re here!” he announces excitedly.

“Hi, Tyun,” Beomgyu greets as he pulls the blonde to sit on his lap.

Whilst Beomgyu and Taehyun are engulfed in a disgusting (to yeonjun and kai) kind of heated make-out session, Yeonjun gags to himself, sitting down next to Hueningkai. As he sits down next to the younger, Yeonjun finally realizes that _he’s_ not here.

“Hi, hyung,” Kai says, before Yeonjun can ask him something.

“Hi,” Yeonjun returns. “Where is he?”

Hueningkai slightly tilts his head in confusion. “Soobin-hyung?”

“Yeah,” Yeonjun grumbles. 

“Hyung, do you for once care where Soobin-hyung is?” Kai asks, slightly surprised.

“Ew, no,” Yeonjun scoffs. “It’s just Tae told me he’d be here, but he’s not, so guess I finally have a day where he doesn’t bother me.”

As if on cue, a very familiar voice says behind him, “Guess again, Yeonjunnie.”

The pinkette lets out an audible groan, not bothering to turn around as Soobin sits down next to him. “Ugh, you again?”

“You were just asking for me, Yeonjunnie,” Soobin reminds. “I’m flattered that you actually care about my whereabouts.”

“I don’t,” Yeonjun scowls, and he raises his hand to punch Soobin in the face, but Hueningkai grabs his wrist to stop him.

“Hyung, stop,” Kai says in a warning tone. “There are guards around.”

“So?” Yeonjun says, glaring at Soobin. “I can still take the bitch down.”

Soobin smirks, and he sends a flying kiss to Yeonjun, which he learned from him. “I’d like to see you try, babe.”

“Lemme at him, Kai,” Yeonjun says as he struggles against Hueningkai’s grip. For being only eighteen, Kai’s pretty strong.

“Calm down, hyung,” he says. “Just eat your lunch.”

“The food here is crusty,” Yeonjun frowns. He looks at Soobin out of the corner of his eye, and glares at him. Soobin ignores him this time, starting to eat.

“Let me get some food from Hobi-hyung, then,” Hueningkai says as he gets up. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Be careful,” Beomgyu says as he and Taehyun finally pull away from each other.

“Do you want me to come with you?” he adds, looking at Kai.

“I’ll be fine,” he assures. “Just make sure hyungs don’t kill each other.”

Beomgyu and Taehyun nod, so Hueningkai continues walking. The couple looks at Yeonjun and Soobin, Yeonjun looking at them with a raised brow, whilst Soobin is too busy stuffing his mouth with food.

“Are you guys done having sex in the cafeteria?” Yeonjun asks.

Beomgyu gasps, and he looks at his boyfriend. “Tyun, we should do that!”

“No,” Yeonjun immediately snaps, glaring at Beomgyu. 

“Why not, hyung?” Taehyun frowns. “It seems like fun.”

“You _actually_ want to do it, Kang Taehyun?” Yeonjun says.

Taehyun shrugs. “Yeah.”

Yeonjun shakes his head. “I can’t with teenagers any more.”

“Hey, we’re not teenagers!”

“You guys are still eighteen and nineteen,” Soobin says, joining the conversation. “You’re still practically teens.”

“We’re adults now,” Beomgyu huffs.

Yeonjun rolls his eyes. “Sure.”

Beomgyu and Taehyun continue whining, and for the first time in forever, Soobin and Yeonjun don’t argue the whole time they’re near each other. Kai soon comes back, holding two plates filled with food: one for him, and one for Yeonjun.

“I’m back!” Hueningkai announces as he hands the plate to the oldest.

“Thanks, Kai,” he says, grabbing the chopsticks from the plate.

Hueningkai nods. He looks at Beomgyu and Taehyun. “Did anything happen?”

The blonde shakes his head. “We managed to control them.”

“You two were too busy fucking each other’s mouth to do that,” Soobin frowns. “Don’t lie to our baby.”

“Hey, I’m not a baby,” Kai whines softly, pouting.

“Your pout says so otherwise, Kai,” Yeonjun says pointedly.

“Whatever,” Hueningkai huffs. 

Beomgyu chuckles, before he seems to remember something. “Oh, do you guys remember how some other inmate said they’re holding a bet, and whoever wins gets out of here?”

“Yeah,” Taehyun replies, looking down at his boyfriend in slight confusion. “Why?”

“Maybe one of us can see what the bet is,” he continues. 

Kai scoffs. “We shouldn’t. They’re probably just a scam, like always.”

“I’ma still do it,” Soobin says, making the others look at him.

“Of course you would,” Yeonjun says in distaste. “Your dumbass would do anything.”

“It sucks being here,” Soobin reminds. “I’ll even give them all the money I’ve collected so far to escape, but I can’t. So, I’m taking what I can get.” He stands up, glaring at Yeonjun as he grabs his plate. “I’ll see you all later.”

“Bye, hyung,” Beomgyu says. “Do you want me to come with you?”

“If you want,” Soobin replies, and Beomgyu knows that’s code for ‘yes, please.’

“Okay,” he says, and he taps Taehyun’s hip. “Tyun, baby, can you get off me, please? I’ma go with Soobin-hyung.”

“I’ll go with you guys,” Taehyun says, getting up from Beomgyu’s lap. Taehyun looks at Yeonjun and Hueningkai. “Are you guys coming, too?”

“I’d rather stay here,” Yeonjun mutters. “You guys have fun, though.”

“Kai?”

“I’ll keep hyung company,” he answers. “Good luck.” Soobin, Beomgyu, and Taehyun nod, before they walk away. Yeonjun and Hueningkai are now left alone, so Yeonjun continues stuffing his mouth like a pig. “What do you think the bet will be, hyung?”

Yeonjun shrugs. “I couldn’t care less, especially since it’s Soobin who's looking for the bet,” he says through a mouthful of food.

“Hyung, don’t eat with your mouth full,” Kai frowns.

“Hehe, sorry,” Yeonjun chuckles sheepishly. He swallows, before saying, “What do _you_ think the bet is about?”

Hueningkai shrugs. “Probably something stupid. Like stealing from the guards or something.”

Yeonjun raises an eyebrow. “I don’t think it will be _that_ easy, if the prize for winning is getting out here.”

Kai shrugs. “You know how dumb these bets can be, hyung.”

*

“Are you really only wanting to figure out what the bet is to get out of here, hyung?” Beomgyu asks as he and Taehyun walk beside Soobin.

“Yeah,” he replies. “Why else would I be?”

Taehyun shrugs. “You’ve done crazy shit before without a reason.”

“No,” Soobin says. “I did them because people _forced_ me. Specifically you two.”

Beomgyu smiles sheepishly. “You’re welcome, hyung.”

Soobin rolls his eyes. “Where even is this place?”

“I think in the courtyard,” Taehyun says. “That’s where most bets are introduced, and take place.”

Soobin and Beomgyu nod. Around ten minutes later, the three arrive at the courtyard. There are other inmates there, most of them working out, or just sitting around talking to each other. But the three are looking for a specific person, the one who holds all the bets, and is probably holding this one: Song Mingi.

“Do you guys see Mingi-hyung anywhere?” Soobin asks as his eyes roam the courtyard.

“He’s right there, hyung,” Beomgyu says as if it isn’t obvious, pointing to the familiar red-haired male. He's only a few feet away from them. Who knows how Soobin managed to miss him.

“R-right, I knew that,” Soobin mutters. He quickly starts to walk toward Mingi, whilst Beomgyu and Taehyun follow behind him, shaking their heads at their hyung. Once they arrive where Mingi is, Mingi is laughing with some other inmates. He doesn’t even notice Soobin, Beomgyu, and Taehyun, before the blonde clears his throat.

“Hi, hyung,” he greets.

Mingi raises an eyebrow, looking up. But once his eyes land on Taehyun, his eyes light up, and he quickly engulfs Taehyun in a hug.

(taehyun and mingi may or may not be best friends with each other as well.)

“Tae!”

“Yeah, hello to you, too, hyung,” Soobin mutters. 

“Heh, sorry,” Mingi apologizes as he and Taehyun pull away. Mingi quickly hugs Soobin and Beomgyu, before looking at the younger three in confusion. “What are you guys doing here, though? You don’t like being here.”

“We don’t, but we came for the bet,” Beomgyu informs. 

“Oh,” Mingi says, a bit taken back. “Why, though? You guys don’t care about that shit.”

“The prize for winning is getting out of here,” Taehyun reminds. “That’s the only reason Soobin-hyung is doing this.”

“Oh, that makes much more sense,” Mingi chuckles, making Soobin roll his eyes. Mingi looks at him. “So, you wanna know what the bet is about, right, Soobin?”

“Yes,” he replies. “Are you gonna tell me?”

“Just because you gave me your last pack of cigarettes the other day,” Mingi huffs. He sits down, the other three barely noticing that the other inmates Mingi was talking to are gone now. They still sit down next to Mingi, except for Soobin, who stays standing.

“So?”

“I don’t think you want this bet, Soobin,” Mingi says.

Soobin raises an eyebrow. “Why not?”

“The bet is managing to steal the four pairs of keys from each of the five guards,” Mingi finally says, circling his finger to motion around them. 

“But…they’re the strictest and meanest guards,” Beomgyu mutters.

“That’s going to be impossible,” Taehyun adds.

Mingi shrugs. “A bet is a bet.”

“What if I lose?” Soobin asks.

“Then you deal with the angry guards,” Mingi says. “Oh, and that reminds me. The other prize of winning the bet is getting paid to do something.”

“That’s not really a prize, hyung…” Beomgyu says pointedly.

“Well, the second part to the bet, then,” Mingi says. “What do you say, Soobin?”

The male sighs, and he looks between Beomgyu and Taehyun. The two nod, so Soobin looks back at Mingi. “I’ll do it. What do I get paid to do?”

“Have sex with someone in the courtyard, and record it.”

**

Around fifty minutes later, Yeonjun finds himself playing cards with his fellow inmate Chou Tzuyu. They’re both good at the game, but Tzuyu’s a tad bit better than Yeonjun. But this time, he plans to win.

“Prepare to lose, Chou,” he says as he places the cards in front of them.

 _“You_ prepare to lose, Oppa,” Tzuyu says back, winking at him.

“You know I’m not your Oppa, right?” he says, raising an eyebrow at Tzuyu.

The female shrugs. “I’ll do whatever it takes to distract you, Choi.” Yeonjun scowls. He’s soon finished prepping the cards, so he and Tzuyu start the game. The winner gets a pack of cigarettes, and even though Yeonjun doesn’t smoke, he can sell the pack to get something he wants. They’re halfway through the game when Yeonjun suddenly feels a weight on his shoulder, making him accidentally reveal all his cards to Tzuyu. “Haha, loser!”

“Shit,” Yeonjun curses. He turns around, glaring at the weight on his shoulders, who happens to be Hueningkai. “Kai, what the fuck?”

“Hehe, sorry, hyung,” he apologizes sheepishly. “What you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing, Kai?” Yeonjun grumbles as he collects his and Tzuyu’s cards. 

“Oh, right,” Hueningkai says as he sits down next to Tzuyu. “Hi, noona.”

“Hi, Kai!” she returns excitedly. “What are you doing here?”

“Nothing,” he replies. “I just wanted to bother Yeonjun-hyung.”

“You’re such a brat, Kai,” he frowns. “You made me mess up.”

Hueningkai smiles innocently. “Sorry not sorry, hyung.”

Yeonjun rolls his eyes. “Ready to start the game again, Chou?”

“Yeah,” she answers, cracking her knuckles. “Prepare to lose, Choi.”

Yeonjun scoffs, and he and Tzuyu soon start the game again. Kai watches between them, secretly hoping Tzuyu wins. Once again, halfway through the game, Yeonjun is interrupted. 

“Oh my fucking god!” he exclaims. “Why is everyone interrupting me?!”

“Geez, calm your juicy titties down, hyung.” It’s Beomgyu. “It’s just me.”

“So?”

Beomgyu rolls his eyes. “Rude. We need to talk.”

“About what?” Yeonjun demands, raising an eyebrow.

“We just need to,” Beomgyu says, grabbing ahold of Yeonjun’s wrist. Beomgyu looks at Tzuyu and Hueningkai. “You two can play, right?” 

Tzuyu and Kai nod, so Beomgyu starts dragging Yeonjun toward where he came from. Yeonjun whines the whole way, but Beomgyu has learned how to ignore it. A few minutes later, they arrive, and Yeonjun huffs as Beomgyu lets his arm go.

“How the fuck did you get so strong?” he grumbles.

Beomgyu shrugs. “Because I’m awesome.”

“Not really, but okay,” says a new voice, making Yeonjun look up. His eyes land on Taehyun, which is good, but then his eyes land on a familiar tall bluenette. Yeonjun lets out an audible groan.

“Ugh, what are _you_ doing here?” he frowns.

“Nice to see you, too, Yeonjun,” Soobin mutters. 

Yeonjun raises an eyebrow. “Really? It’s ‘nice’ to see me?”

“Not really, but I was trying to be nice.” 

Yeonjun rolls his eyes. He looks at Beomgyu. “Why did you drag me here?”

“Ah, right,” he says as he remembers. “We have something to tell you.”

“Even Soobin?”

“Yeah.”

“What is it?” Yeonjun sighs, thinking it’s just something stupid, like always.

“I want you to do the bet with me,” Soobin finally says, looking directly at Yeonjun.

The pinkette’s mouth slightly drops. “Y-you want me to what?”

“Do the bet with me,” Soobin repeats.

“Why?” Yeonjun scoffs. “We don’t make a great team, if you haven’t noticed.”

“Maybe if we try to be, then maybe we can,” Soobin says pointedly. “So, you in?”

Yeonjun ponders about it. On one hand, he _does_ want to do the bet to get out of this hell hole called ‘prison.’ On the other hand, he _doesn’t_ want to do the bet, because he’d be doing it with Soobin. But they’d get over it soon, and probably never talk again after the bet, especially since they’d be out of prison. Finally, Yeonjun says, “What’s the bet?”

“The bet is managing to steal the four pair of keys from each of the five guards,” Beomgyu says, before Soobin or Taehyun can. 

“The strictest and meanest guards here,” he adds. 

“That’s easy,” Yeonjun states. “I’ve stolen stuff from them before, and they haven’t noticed to this day.”

“Great,” Soobin says. “So, you in?”

Yeonjun looks between Beomgyu and Taehyun. “Will only us escape if we win?”

“I think so,” Soobin replies. “If the others can’t, then we can sneak them out.”

“Okay,” Yeonjun says, nodding. “I’m in.”

Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s eyes widen, and they both look at each other. “Are you guys actually _agreeing_ on something, hyungs?”

“Guess we are,” Soobin chuckles, looking up at Yeonjun. “We have to do it tonight, or else we can’t do the bet.”

Yeonjun nods. “‘Kay. I’ll snatch the cell to my key from one of the guards, before we’re sent back. Pick me up at ten, Choi.”

“Which Choi?” Beomgyu asks.

Taehyun rolls his eyes. “Gyu, how stupid can you be? Yeonjun-hyung obviously meant Soobin-hyung.”

“Hey,” Beomgyu pouts.

Taehyun immediately feels bad, and he wraps his arms around Beomgyu’s neck. “M’sorry, Beomie.”

The ravenette smiles, wrapping his arms around Taehyun’s slim waist. “It’s alright, Tyunnie. I know one way you can make it up to me…”

The two are then engulfed in a heated makeout session as Beomgyu pushes Taehyun up against the wall. Soobin and Yeonjun just sigh at the younger two.

“Well, I’ma go back to where I was,” he speaks up. “Remember to pick me up at ten, Choi.”

Soobin nods. “Will do.”

Yeonjun nods this time, and doesn’t say anything else to Soobin, before turning to walk away. Little does he know, though, that Soobin didn’t tell him about the second winning part, and that Soobin wants to do that part with him.

**

Around nine-fifty p.m., Yeonjun’s eyes open. He pretended to be asleep in case the guards check on him, but he knows their shift ends at 9:55. He carefully sits up, and reaches under his pillow for the keys to his cell. He counts five minutes in his head, and when the five minutes are up, he gets up. He walks toward his cell, and sticks his arm through one of the holes to unlock his cell. He carefully unlocks it, and softly pushes it open. He puts the keys in one of the pockets of his orange jumpsuit, before he waits for Soobin outside his cell.

“Yeonjun,” he suddenly hears someone say.

Yeonjun turns to the side, seeing Soobin’s tall figure. “About time, Choi.”

Soobin rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Ready to go?”

Yeonjun nods. “Yeah. Where are we going?”

“To the security’s office,” Soobin replies. “They’re probably jerking off in the bathroom to some porn, so we have around ten minutes to get the keys. The hardest part is the keys are in their lockers, which is _filled_ with other stuff.”

“Finding stuff easily is my specialty,” Yeonjun says smugly. “I can get us the keys. You keep watch.”

“Why do _I_ have to keep watch?” Soobin frowns.

“Because you’re Choi Soobin,” Yeonjun says. “And you’re the one who suggested I should join you. So suck it up.”

“Whatever,” Soobin mutters, rolling his eyes.

Yeonjun lets out a small smirk as he and Soobin continue walking. Almost all the guards are gone, so they have no difficulty. Three minutes later, they arrive at the security office, and wait outside the door.

“Do you have the key to the door?” Yeonjun whispers.

Soobin digs through the pockets of his orange jumpsuit. He soon takes out a pair of keys. “Yeah.”

“Unlock the door, then,” Yeonjun orders. Soobin nods, and he quickly finds the key to the security door. He carefully unlocks it, and pushes it open. He and Yeonjun walk inside, Soobin softly closing the door behind them. “Choi, you’re stupid. You’re supposed to keep watch, remember?”

“The bathroom is in here,” he reminds. “That’s why we have to keep quiet.”

“Oh,” Yeonjun says. “Then shut up.”

 _“You_ shut up-”

 _“You_ -” Yeonjun stops himself. “Choi, we don’t have time for this.”

“We never do,” he mutters. “Just hurry up. I’ll whisper ‘blue’ if the guards come out.” Yeonjun nods, and he gets to work. He quickly unlocks the security’s lockers, known for his lock picking skills. He rummages through the securities’ stuff, and easily finds their keys. Once he’s done, he hears a doorknob jiggling, and hears Soobin whisper ‘blue.’ “Let’s get out of here.” Yeonjun nods in agreement, and he quickly leaves everything as he found it, before Soobin opens the door. He and Yeonjun quickly leave the room, closing and locking the door behind them. They walk toward Yeonjun’s cell and get inside. “Did you get all the keys?”

“Yeah,” he assures, holding them up. Yeonjun pants slightly, his heartbeat rate going down now that he and Soobin finished their mission. “Do you think they saw us?”

“No,” he replies. “I think they were still coming down from their high.”

Yeonjun nods. “So is that it?”

“I guess so,” Soobin says. He looks at Yeonjun, the two locking eyes. “Good…job, Choi.”

Yeonjun is a bit taken back. Soobin has _never_ complimented him on _anything_ —he degrades him instead. But a small smile subconsciously grows on Yeonjun’s face. “Y-you, too, Choi.”

Soobin nods. “I’ll be leaving now. We’ll show Mingi the keys first thing tomorrow morning. Goodnight, Choi.”

“Am I going to keep the keys?” he asks, before Soobin can leave.

“Do you want to?” he says.

“Not really,” Yeonjun admits. He takes the keys out of his pocket. “You can give them to Mingi.” Soobin nods, and he grabs the keys from Yeonjun, stuffing them in his pocket. The two look at each other, not saying anything. Yeonjun is the first one to snap out of his trance, and he clears his throat, looking away. “Well, good night.”

“G-good night,” Soobin returns, before he finally leaves Yeonjun’s cell. Soobin locks it behind him, and he doesn’t spare Yeonjun another glance as he starts walking away.

Yeonjun lets out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding. He slumps back on the bed of his cell, despite it feeling hard as a rock underneath his back, and looks up at the ceiling.

Just why is his heart pounding so hard, even when he was around Soobin?

**

“You didn’t _tell_ him?!”

“I-I didn’t know how to, okay?!” Soobin defends himself as he looks at the others with a pout. “H-he was going to get all mad, and probably kick my balls! We would’ve woken up at least some of the guards, too!”

“No, hyung, you wouldn’t,” Beomgyu says. “You were just being a pussy.”

“No, I wasn’t-”

“Woah, what’s going on here?”

The three turn around, seeing Yeonjun and Hueningkai arriving, holding their bags of breakfast. Soobin, Beomgyu, and Taehyun look at each other, before Beomgyu quickly sits down next to Soobin, and pulls Taehyun down on his lap, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s small waist.

“Nothing, hyung,” he assures with a sweet smile. “How did you sleep?”

“I slept…fine, I guess,” Yeonjun mutters as he and Kai sit down in front of the other three.

“What’s going on?” he adds. “Were you calling Soobin-hyung a…‘pussy’?”

“Yah, you ruined Kai’s innocence,” Soobin frowns as he smacks Beomgyu’s arm.

“Not my fault you’re babying him all the time,” he shoots back, smacking Soobin’s arm.

“You’re all such babies, I swear to god,” Yeonjun sighs, shaking his head. “What is going on here, and you guys better tell me the truth.”

“Y-you’re not going to like this, hyung,” Taehyun says.

“Then tell me,” Hueningkai offers. “If I tell him, he won’t do anything to me.”

“Ugh, that’s true,” Soobin says as he realizes Kai is right. “Why didn’t we think of that earlier?”

“‘Cause we’re dumb,” Beomgyu says. “Alright, come on, Kai, let’s go have a talk.”

“All of you are staying here,” Yeonjun says sternly, before the others can leave. “Now, you’re going to tell me what’s going on, or I’ll kick all of you in the balls.”

“Even me?” Hueningkai asks in surprise.

“Yes, but softly.”

Soobin, Beomgyu, and Taehyun look at each other.

“I’ll hold him back,” Kai offers. “Just tell him, guys.”

“Fine!” Beomgyu says, ready to get it off his chest. “Since you guys won the bet, the winning prize _is_ getting out of here. But…Mingi-hyung told us there’s _another_ ‘prize.’”

“What is it?” Yeonjun demands.

“You and Soobin-hyung get to have sex,” Taehyun says nonchalantly as if he forgot Soobin and Yeonjun hate each other’s guts.

“What?!” he exclaims as he chokes on his food. Hueningkai holds back his giggle as he starts patting Yeonjun’s back to help him stop. Around three minutes later, Yeonjun stops coughing, and he quickly thanks Kai, before looking back at the other three. _“Excuse me?”_

“W-we’re going to get paid to do it,” Soobin finally speaks up. 

“You’re actually _agreeing_ to do this, Choi?” Yeonjun says, raising an eyebrow.

“Y-yes?” 

Yeonjun scowls, and he gets up to smack some sense into Soobin, but Hueningkai grabs his wrist. “Hyung, calm down.”

“‘Calm down’?!” he echoes, looking at Kai as if he’s crazy. “This stupid fucking bitch agreed to have sex with _me_ when we both hate each other! I’d rather have sex with a girl than have sex with Choi Soobin! What the fuck is wrong with you, Choi?!”

“Calm the fuck down, Choi Yeonjun!” he exclaims as he stands up to match Yeonjun. “You think I _want_ to do this?”

“Then why did you agree to it?”

“For the money,” Soobin says. 

“Really? How much are they going to pay us?”

“More than a trillion won.”

Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Hueningkai all choke on their own saliva. “M-more than a trillion won?!”

“So, I didn’t agree to do it because I’d be doing it with you,” Soobin grumbles. “I’m doing it for the money. You ain’t _that_ special, Yeonjun.”

“Then why can’t you have sex with Kai?” he asks, before realizing what he just said. “Wait, never mind.”

“I can’t do it with Beomgyu or Taehyun, either, because they’re both taken,” Soobin says. “My only choice is you.”

Yeonjun frowns. “Do we each get a trillion won or?”

“We each get it,” Soobin assures.

Yeonjun sighs, and he sits back down, making Soobin do the same. “Fine. But on one condition.”

“What?”

“We never talk to each other after that,” Yeonjun says. 

“Deal,” Soobin agrees with no hesitation.

“Good,” Yeonjun huffs. “What time?”

“Tonight at 10:45,” Soobin informs. “We’ll do it before we leave.”

“Okay,” Yeonjun mutters. “Wait, who’s topping?”

Beomgyu smacks his forehead. “Do you really have to ask that, hyung?”

“What?” Yeonjun says. “I’ve never had sex with Soobin before, so I don’t know if he tops or bottoms.”

“I don’t bottom,” he states. 

“So, I get to be the bottom,” Yeonjun sighs. “Great.”

Taehyun and Hueningkai giggle. “Good luck, hyung.”

“Whatever,” Yeonjun sighs. “I’ma leave now that you four made me lose my appetite. See you losers later.” With that, he walks away, leaving the younger four alone. Kai continues eating, whilst Beomgyu and Taehyun look at Soobin.

“You didn’t tell him something _again_ , hyung,” Beomgyu reminds. “You really _are_ a pussy.”

“If I did, he wouldn’t have agreed,” Soobin says pointedly.

Hueningkai looks at the others in confusion, especially Soobin. “What didn’t you say, hyung?”

“That I’d have to record…Yeonjun and I having sex.”

**

During lunch, Yeonjun, Taehyun, and Hueningkai are by themselves. Soobin and Beomgyu are god knows where, since they got in trouble earlier for being in a dumb fight with some other inmates.

(mainly because someone told beomgyu taehyun is a slut, beomgyu got mad, started beating the bitch up, someone else told soobin kai and yeonjun are sluts, soobin got mad, and a whole dumb fight started.)

“We really have some dumb boyfriends,” Taehyun sighs as the three sit down at an empty table. 

Yeonjun looks at Taehyun with a raised brow. “You’re the only one with a boyfriend, Taehyun.”

“Oh, right,” he says sheepishly. “Sorry. I just keep thinking you and Soobin-hyung are together.”

“Hey, if you and Yeonjun-hyung have Soobin and Beomgyu hyung, who do I have?” Hueningkai pouts.

“I don’t have Soobin,” Yeonjun scoffs. “You can have him, Kai.”

“I don’t want him, either.”

Taehyun laughs. “You were just complaining about not having anyone, and when Yeonjun-hyung let you have Soobin-hyung, you’re denying him.”

Kai shrugs. “I only see Soobin-hyung as an older brother. It’s weird thinking about him like… _that.”_

“Now you know how I feel,” Yeonjun sighs.

“Yeah, but everyone ships you with Soobin, hyung,” Taehyun says pointedly. “You guys are a perfect match. Even Gyu and I are jealous.”

“How?” Yeonjun says. “We literally fight every chance we get, and we almost killed each other once. On purpose.”

“Couple goals right there,” Hueningkai says, Taehyun nodding in agreement.

Yeonjun shakes his head. “You guys are weird.”

“Thanks,” Taehyun says proudly. “Why do you even hate Soobin-hyung in the first place, though?”

“We were born in rival families,” Yeonjun reminds. But now that he thinks about it…he and Soobin were _taught_ to hate each other. Soobin nor Yeonjun did anything to make the other person hate them. So, why _does_ Yeonjun hate Soobin, and vice versa? “Soobin doesn’t like me, either, so we’re even.”

“Okay, I’m tired of keeping it in,” Kai says.

“Kai, don’t-”

“Soobin-hyung has feelings for you, Yeonjun,” he finally says, making Yeonjun’s eyes grow wide, and spit out his food.

_“W-what?”_

“Fuck it, I can’t, either,” Taehyun says excitedly. “Soobin-hyung has been crushing on you for _years_ , hyung. Basically when you guys first met is when his crush started.”

Yeonjun looks at the younger two with wide eyes. “R-really?”

Taehyun and Hueningkai nod. “Really, hyung.”

“W-wow.” Yeonjun doesn’t know what to say. To be honest, he thought he’d be disgusted, and go curse out Soobin. But instead, Yeonjun feels… _butterflies_ in his stomach. He shouldn’t be feeling like this, though. He’s supposed to _hate, dislike, avoid_ Choi Soobin at all costs, no matter what. Their families are rivals, and they’re both each other’s rivals. But they _are_ each other’s mafia’s boss, so maybe, just maybe, they can change the rules. “No, that’s impossible.”

“Why do you think he lets you guys be close?” Kai says. “He stares at you all the time when you’re looking away, he always looks you up and down, and smiles whenever you do. He’s in _love_ with you, hyung.”

Yeonjun nervously licks his lips. “R-really?”

“Yes!” Taehyun squeals. “He’s told us himself, even. Now, tonight is your only chance to tell him about your true feelings, because after that…we’re separated. You and Soobin-hyung will continue being rivals, and will eventually…end up killing each other.”

 _“But_ if you don’t,” Hueningkai steps in, “you guys can even get _married_. Wouldn’t that be a dream come true?”

“Y-yeah.” Unlike all those ‘cliché’ stories, where the other person denies their feelings for the other person they know have feelings for them, and the person _knows_ they have feelings for the other person as well, Yeonjun _accepts_ his feelings. It’s about time he changes his family’s rule, especially since he’s been promising himself to do it ever since he was fourteen.

Taehyun squeals, clapping his hands. “Yay! We’re finally having a Yeonbin wedding!”

Yeonjun snaps out of his trance to look at Taehyun. “‘Yeonbin’?”

“Beomgyu-hyung, Taehyun, and I came up with that,” Kai admits sheepishly. “It’s perfect, isn’t it?”

“Y-yeah.”

**

Later that night, around ten-thirty, Yeonjun is in his cell, waiting for the clock to strike 10:45. That’ll be when Soobin and Yeonjun meet up to have…sex. They both agreed to do it in the courtyard- Well, it’s more like Soobin made Yeonjun go there, and Yeonjun just agreed, because he’s still shocked about the news of Soobin having feelings for him.

During the next fifteen minutes, Yeonjun wonders if he has feelings for Soobin, too. All those feelings of hatred, anger, and disgust were actually feelings of…deep love toward Soobin. Yeonjun wasn’t actually angry, disgusted, or hated Soobin. He _loved_ him, all this time. He just believed they hated each other because of their families.

But now they can confess their feelings, and finally be together.

To that thought, Yeonjun squirms in his seat.

When the clock strikes 10:45, Yeonjun gets out of his cell. He walks toward the courtyard, a light skip in his walk. When he arrives, he holds back a gasp when he sees Soobin already waiting for him. But when Soobin hears footsteps, he looks up, his face relaxing yet remaining stern when he sees Yeonjun.

“Hey,” Soobin softly greets.

“H-hey,” Yeonjun returns.

“Um, you ready?” Soobin asks, not knowing what else to say.

“Yeah,” Yeonjun says breathlessly. His feet are already taking him toward Soobin, and he soon reaches him. He looks up at the bluenette, before he wraps his arms around Soobin’s neck, and pulls him down into a kiss. Soobin’s eyes widen, and Yeonjun tightens his hold on him. Soobin finally breaks out of his trance, and kisses Yeonjun back, wrapping his arms around the pinkette’s waist. 

There’s a bed (weird, i know) in the middle of the courtyard, so Yeonjun lowers his hands to clench the fabric of Soobin’s jumpsuit. He makes the younger walk backward, and the back of Soobin’s knees soon hit the bed. He falls, and Yeonjun climbs on top of him, straddling him. They still don’t break the kiss, and Soobin tugs on Yeonjun’s bottom lip. The male opens his mouth, letting Soobin’s tongue invade his mouth. Yeonjun entangles his fingers in Soobin’s blue locks, a soft moan escaping from his lips. 

The bed is big enough for Soobin to roll over, so he does, Yeonjun now underneath him. They finally break the kiss for oxygen, and they lock eyes for a second. To Soobin’s surprise, Yeonjun just smiles at him with red, swollen lips, as if Soobin is the best thing that happened to him. Soobin smiles back, before he leans down, and starts marking up Yeonjun’s neck with hickies. Yeonjun lets him, extending his neck to let Soobin have more access. 

Soobin soon pulls away, and starts unbuttoning Yeonjun’s orange jumpsuit. Soobin slowly starts taking it off the older, showing the tan smooth skin underneath. His collarbones are perfectly shown underneath the glow of the moonlight, and Soobin gapes in awe.

“Beautiful,” he murmurs, before leaning down to press soft kisses on Yeonjun’s collarbones. Yeonjun only feels ticklish, so he starts giggling, slightly squirming in Soobin’s hold. But then they both stop giggling when they hear a noise nearby.

“We should probably hurry up,” Yeonjun suggests. 

“Good idea,” Soobin agrees, and he quickly takes off the jumpsuit Yeonjun has on. He quickly takes off the pinkette’s boxers as well, leaving him naked. “Do you have any lube?”

“You didn’t bring any with you?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” Soobin admits. _I was just too excited to finally be alone with you_ , he wants to add, but he doesn’t. 

“Just use spit, then,” Yeonjun says. “Or go in raw.”

Soobin nods, starting to spread Yeonjun’s legs, before he finally understands what Yeonjun told him. “Y-you’re okay with me going in _raw_?”

Yeonjun shrugs. “Wouldn’t be my first time.”

Soobin slightly raises his eyebrows in surprise and amusement, before he continues spreading Yeonjun’s legs enough to fit in between them. Yeonjun’s dick is already up, barely starting to leak precum. Soobin lets out a small smirk at the scene, but they don’t have enough time to tease each other. Soobin spits on his hands, and grimaces at the sight, but still slowly inserts a finger inside Yeonjun. The pinkette immediately starts moaning, the walls of his hole starting to clench around Soobin’s finger.

“Someone’s eager,” he comments, moving his finger around.

“Oh my god, Soobin,” Yeonjun moans. He squeezes his eyes shut, before opening them, showing them filled with tears.

At the sight, Soobin quickly takes out his finger. “Oh my god, are you okay? Did I hurt you? Do you want to stop-”

“Ch-Choi Soobin, if you’re not in me within the next _five seconds_ , I will personally chop off your dick myself.”

“D-don’t you want prep?” Soobin questions.

“N-no,” Yeonjun replies. “L-like I said, we don’t have enough time.” Soobin nods, realizing Yeonjun is right. He spits some more into his hand, before lathering his cock with his spit. Once he decides it has enough, Soobin lightly grips Yeonjun’s hips, and aligns his cock with Yeonjun’s hole. Soobin slowly starts pushing himself in, and Yeonjun’s nails dig into the skin of his biceps. “F-fuck.”

“A-are you okay?” he asks.

Yeonjun nods rapidly. “Y-yeah. Th-this just feels so fucking _good_.”

Soobin nods this time, and he pushes the rest of himself in. He waits for a few seconds to let Yeonjun adjust, before he slowly starts moving. His cock slowly moves in and out of Yeonjun at a rhythm, Yeonjun releasing more moans. Soobin doesn’t need to be told to go faster verbally by Yeonjun, so he starts thrusting quicker. Yeonjun lets out a loud moan, leaning his head back against the bed. It moves with their movements, and quietly starts creaking as well. If there was a wall behind the bed, it would be banging against the wall every five seconds.

“G-go faster,” Yeonjun orders, biting his lower lip to keep quiet.

Soobin nods, and he moves his hips faster. He leans down toward Yeonjun, and tugs on his bottom lip, trailing his kisses against Yeonjun’s cheek, jawline, and neck, until he reaches the older’s ear. “Let me hear your moans, Yeonjunnie. I wanna hear how _good_ I’m making you feel,” he whispers in a low voice.

“O-oh my god, Choi Soobin!” Yeonjun moans loudly.

Soobin smiles against Yeonjun’s skin, and leans up to connect their lips. Yeonjun quickly entangles his fingers in the younger’s hair, and the two are engulfed in a heated makeout session. Soobin’s cock still moves in and out of Yeonjun, and soon hits his prostate. Yeonjun’s loud moan is muffled by Soobin, and he happily swallows it down. He continues abusing Yeonjun’s prostate, and it isn’t long before Yeonjun’s walls clench deliciously around Soobin’s cock.

Soobin pulls away, swinging Yeonjun’s legs on his shoulders. He thrusts in deeper and rougher, and Yeonjun muffles back a scream as his dick shoots out ropes of white. Soobin chuckles, and he continues thrusting to chase after his release. He starts giving sloppy thrusts, and soon cums inside Yeonjun.

The two then just stand there, panting as they try to come down from their high. 

“Th-that was so good.” Yeonjun is the first to speak.

“Y-yeah,” Soobin agrees as he pulls out of Yeonjun, making him wince and softly whine at the loss. “Heh, sorry.”

Yeonjun just nods, still a bit too dazed from the _amazing_ sex he just had with _Choi Soobin_ , his _enemy_. 

Soobin gets off Yeonjun, and grabs some of the wipes he brought with him. He cleans himself and Yeonjun up, before throwing the wipes away. Taking the chance Yeonjun is still dazed, Soobin quickly checks the recording of the camera, forgetting to hit the stop button. He then starts to pull on his clothes. Once he’s fully dressed, he chuckles at Yeonjun, and starts putting his clothes on.

“You okay, Yeonjun?” Soobin asks. 

“Y-yeah,” Yeonjun replies. “I-is that it?”

“Yeah,” Soobin says. “We’ll get our money tomorrow.”

Yeonjun nods, and he slides down from the bed. He winces as he slightly feels a sore spot in his lower back. “God, I need a shower. Or a bath.”

“Me, too,” Soobin sighs. “So, um, I guess this is it. Thanks, for…agreeing to have sex with me.”

Yeonjun giggles. “You’re so awkward.”

“W-well, we just literally had sex,” Soobin nervously chuckles. “W-what else am I supposed to say?”

Yeonjun shrugs. “I don’t know. To be honest, I never expected you to be this good.”

“And I never expected you to be so loud.”

Yeonjun smacks Soobin’s arm. “Hey, respect me. I’m your hyung, you brat.”

“I’m sorry, then, _hyung_ ,” he says.

Yeonjun huffs, but a smile grows on his face. “Let’s sit down for a bit. I want to talk to you.”

“O-okay,” Soobin says, a bit nervous as to what it can be.

The two sit down on the bed, and sit in silence for a bit. Yeonjun then looks up at Soobin, making the younger look back at him. “Tae and Kai told me something during lunch that’s really been bugging me all day.”

“What did they tell you?” Soobin asks.

Yeonjun sighs, and he looks away from Soobin. “That you have feelings for me.”

Soobin’s eyes grow wide, and he starts choking on his own saliva. Yeonjun wasn’t expecting that reaction, and he slightly panics as he pats Soobin’s back to help him calm down. Finally, around a minute later, Soobin stops. “W-what?”

“Are you going to choke again if I repeat myself?” Yeonjun frowns. 

“N-no,” Soobin assures, his cheeks heating up.

“Okay…” Yeonjun isn’t that assured, but he decides it’s now or never. “Tae and Kai told me you have…feelings for me. Is that true?”

“No,” Soobin immediately replies. “You’re my enemy, and I hate you- You know what, I don’t even believe myself.”

Yeonjun lets out a soft giggle, and he looks at Soobin. “So, you have feelings for me, Choi Soobin?”

“I-I do,” he admits. “I-I know you probably don’t, and we should only be enemies, but I fell in love with you the first time I saw you, Yeonjun.”

The pinkette smiles, and he grabs Soobin’s hand. “Well, we _are_ the bosses of our mafias now, so we can always change the rules…”

Soobin looks at Yeonjun in confusion. “What do you mean by that?”

Yeonjun rolls his eyes. “I like you, too, idiot.”

“Y-you do?”

“Well, I barely realized earlier, but…yeah,” Yeonjun says.

“Wow,” Soobin mutters. “You’re not messing around with me just for fun, right?”

Yeonjun sighs, before he cups Soobin’s cheeks, and pulls him down for a kiss. The younger is surprised, but he eventually kisses back. Yeonjun bites on Soobin’s bottom lip, and tugs on it. Soobin gets the message, and opens his mouth. Their tongues intertwine, and Soobin lets Yeonjun’s tongue explore his cavern. They pull away when they need oxygen, their lips red and swollen.

“Does that answer your question?” Yeonjun says.

“Y-yeah,” Soobin mumbles. “S-so, Choi Yeonjun, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

“Hell yeah.”

**

Three years later, Soobin and Yeonjun are married. They dated for two years, changed the rules of their family’s hatred for each other, and their mafias pair up here and there to complete missions. Now Soobin and Yeonjun are a happily married couple.

(when beomgyu, taehyun, and hueningkai found out they were dating, they were ecstatic, and even threw a whole ass party. they invited everyone they knew, and basically acted as if the party was soobin’s and yeonjun’s wedding.)

(oh, and they all did end up escaping prison, thankfully.)

(beomgyu and taehyun did end up getting married as well.)

(kai's just happy with his plushies.)

**Author's Note:**

> yeonbin went from 👿👺 to 🙄👀 to 🥵👅 to 🥺💜 to 🤵♂️🤵♂️ w each other lmao
> 
> title: “get loud” by twice
> 
> (btw if u’re wondering if yeonjun ever found out about his and soobin’s sex tape, he did, and was about to beat the shit out of him, remembered they were a couple, and he’d be sad if soobin died, so instead he didn’t let them have sex for two weeks 😼👍🏿)


End file.
